


It's 3 a.m.

by shiningmeadows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, set whenever the heck the skyrim video was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningmeadows/pseuds/shiningmeadows
Summary: Dan is not allowed to play Skyrim VR anymore and this is why.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	It's 3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> phil said dan's never going to stop playing this game in the first skyrim video so this was born.

Phil pushed the cold key into the lock and huffed as he twisted the knob. He could hear Dan as soon as he stepped into the flat- shouts were dropping down from the lounge where he had to be playing VR Skyrim. Merely the thought of Dan seemed to dissolve the feeling Phil had had in his shoulders all day; like they’d been cemented in place. His body always seemed to torture him for being stressed, as if the stress itself wasn’t torture enough. 

Phil managed to pull himself up the stairs after lazily fighting to take his coat off- a fight he nearly gave up on. The day trip to visit a friend in Northampton had been the most draining thing he’d done over the holidays- and that included filming gamingmas.

“Hi, bear,” Phil said softly, trying not to startle Dan, who had practically sunk into the game (and the couch.)

“Bubby!” Dan paused the game and yanked the headset off his face. 

His curls were stuck to his head in some places and in others they surged up like dark waves. Phil almost laughed at the pink lines Dan had under his eyes and on his forehead from the headset. Dan took large strides over to Phil, who simply held his arms out for Dan to fit himself into.

“I missed you,” Phil’s words sunk into the black material coating Dan’s shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Dan’s voice was silvery and filled his heart with what felt like liquid gold. “How was your trip?”

Phil scoffed and moved away to look at Dan’s eyes, which always seemed to be rimmed with shadows- the ones Phil secretly hoped would always be there. 

“You mean besides my train being delayed by an hour? It was subpar,” Phil deadpanned, blue eyes narrowed mischievously.

Dan huffed out a laugh, “Alright let’s have dinner. I ordered pizza, it should be here soon.” 

“I’m actually not hungry right now,” Phil’s brows furrowed lightly, shoulders slumping, “I ate right before I left.”

Dan gave him a soft, knowing smile and pulled him close again to leave a fleeting kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Okay bub,” he said, voice just as soft as his eyes had been, “Sleep well. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

Phil nodded and pulled away from Dan, heart aching a bit, but his brain was practically making grabby hands at the bed. So Phil tugged himself away from Dan and through the passage to their shared bedroom like a tired child and changed into his warmest pyjamas. He clambered in under the covers and wriggled around to get comfortable. It wasn’t long before the cool night air and the rumbling sounds of the city outside pulled him into a cool, comforting sleep. 

-

Phil was dragged out of his sleep at some point, eyes opening before he was fully awake. His gaze drifted over to the window, the curtains were open and the soft glow of street lights floated into the room. He breathed in the cool night air and felt a small, calm smile come to his lips.

His eyes began to flutter closed again, muscles practically melting into the bed when he heard a second round of what had woken him up- shouting from the lounge. Phil’s brows scrunched together and he reached for his phone to check the time: 3:14am. He sighed, kicking the blanket off himself and standing up. 

With heavy eyelids, he walked into the lounge, where the blue glow from the TV created shadows around Dan’s figure.

“Dan,” his voice croaked a bit and it was far quieter than he wanted it to be. He knew Dan hadn’t heard him. “Dan!” That time, Phil was too loud that time.

Dan’s body jolted away from Phil’s shout and he ripped the headset off his face. Dan’s dark eyes were wide and shining and his hair was curling around in every way except where it was supposed to. Phil almost felt bad for scaring him- almost. 

“You scared me!” Dan whined from his now skewed position on the couch. 

“You woke me up!”

“Not my fault you went to bed early grandpa,” Dan had a cheeky smile on his face.

“Dan, it’s three in the morning,” Phil saw the realisation pull down on Dan’s smile. 

“Shit, I woke you up didn’t I?” worry pooled in Dan’s furrowed brows and he stood up, putting the Playstation off, all light in the room falling away. 

Phil’s eyes adjusted to the inky darkness once again, but he could hear Dan fumbling around. 

Phil laughed and walked over to Dan, careful not to bump into the coffee table, “C’mon, you spoon.” 

Dan patted the air for Phil’s outstretched hand and grasped it firmly. 

“I cannot believe I’m letting you guide me through the dark,” Dan’s voice was a lot closer than Phil had expected it to be. It slid in his ear and made the skin on his neck prickle with goosebumps. 

“I cannot believe you played that game for seven hours,” Phil’s retort was met with a childish huff from Dan. 

The two tucked themselves in under the covers once in the room, Dan already wearing comfy enough clothing to sleep in. He hadn’t realised just how tired he was until he stepped into the cool room. 

He felt two things tugging at his heart- guilt and a need for affection. Phil’s back was facing him and Dan wormed over like a needy caterpillar to tuck his face in between Phil’s upper back and his pillow. 

“Bub?” Dan’s voice was quiet and muffled by the cold material of the pillow and Phil’s back. 

“Hmm?” Phil’s voice was also muffled, but from the sleep that had already begun to sink onto him again. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Phil breathed harshly out his nose- it was his tired attempt at a laugh. “Don’t worry, bear,” he reached behind him for Dan’s hand and pulled it around his waist, “It’s okay.” 

He felt Dan practically turn to liquid against his back and received a quick kiss on the back of his neck in exchange. 

“You’re not allowed to play that game anymore, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's kinda short, i hope you liked it though:)


End file.
